Aoi Nogami
Aoi Nogami (野上 葵, Nogami Aoi) is one of the main protagonists of Zettai Karen Children. Aoi is a Level 7 Teleporter Esper, who work for B.A.B.E.L. in a group called The Children. She is from Kyoto and also speaks in their local dialect. Appearance Aoi has long, dark blue hair that reaches the chest but sometimes shown to be longer and blue eyes. She wears spectacles that has the same style as Minamoto's. She wears the Special Esper outfit like the rest of her teammates. The only difference is that the color of her ribbon and beret is blue. She also wears her earring Limiter on her left ear. Personality Aoi is often regarded as middle member of the Children between Kaoru's brash temper and Shiho's understanding of the darker side of human nature. Like the rest of her teammates, she fell in love with Minamoto. She is concerned of her smaller chest size compared to Kaoru and Shiho. History Plot Abilities 'Teleportation' As a level 7 teleporter, she is capable of teleporting herself and others as well as objects from one location to another instantaneously. More accurately, her ability is the manipulation of space and dimensions, and the main use of this ability is teleportation. Techniques Displacement Teleportation Aoi uses this ability frequently to transport herself and her allies (and to change clothes). However, the distance of her teleportation "jumps" are inversely proportional to the number and weight of people/objects she is teleporting as well as the number of times she is teleporting. Although this ability is mainly used for transport, Aoi can also use this ability to attack and to defend herself. For example, she has teleported a car directly above a rooftop to fall on her enemies and a piece of rock in front of her to block bullets. It can be assumed she is capable of teleporting objects into a person's body and cause serious injuries or even death. This ability can be extremely powerful, but has many drawbacks. This ability cannot be used effectively when the user is distracted either emotionally or physically from extreme pain. When there is a high level of background interference in the nearby vicinity, such as heavy rain, it becomes difficult to conduct an accurate teleportation. This ability is different to the portal teleportation practised by Mio, but as a level 7 teleporter, it it unknown if Aoi can use other teleportation techniques with special training. Spatial Recognition Colonel J.D.Grisham stated teleportation can be described as the most advance of all psychic abilities. Teleporters are sensitive to spatial changes and distortions, and as a level 7 teleporter, Aoi should be able to utilize this its maximum power. Aoi can sense the teleportation location of nearby teleporters and predict where they will appear. This ability also allows the movement and shape of nearby objects to be recognized when Aoi's vision is obstructed, removing any blind spots she may have. Teleport Interference Aoi can limit the teleporting abilities of nearby teleporters by interfering with their abilities. Quantum Cutter Unspecified when Aoi will acquire this ability, but in the future she was able to use this ability to cut a nuclear warhead in half. Ultimate Teleportation Technique: Imaginary Space The technique was used by Feather, combining future Shiho and Kaoru's power into Aoi. Aoi performed this technique to teleport Hyoubu into a space with no reappearing coordinates- a void space or a dimension of nothingness. Equipment Aoi's Limiter Earring Like the other Children, Aoi has a custom-made limiter given to her by Minamoto. Hers is a earring accessory. As all limiters, it can only decrease her power rank by 3 levels, meaning when activated, earring has the power of a level 4. Once deactivated by Minamoto, earring can use her full power as a level 7 esper. Blindfold Aoi can also use a blind fold to increase her spacial awareness. Relationships Kōichi Minamoto Trivia *Aoi is named for Aoi, Genji's first wife. Her last name may be a reference to Aoi's formal title, Aoi no Ue (葵の上) in the The Tale of Genji. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Level 7 Category:Esper Characters Category:Female Characters Category:B.A.B.E.L. Members Category:Teleportation